User talk:Power courage wisdom and time
A welcome from the Secret XXXXX About Your Word Bubble: i just copy from word bubble highlighting it then press copy.and change text. i can't change the text your way. Reply I just started here not to long ago. I haven't had much time to edit here. DragonBallZ 19:14, 23 March 2008 (UTC) thanks artical and picture What is your artical called and how do you get the pictures and thanks for letting me know about your username. Who ever sent this please sign this like this --Power courage wisdom and time 22:41, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 05:46, 24 March 2008 (UTC)Hmm PWCT since you are Link have you ever explored a old abandonded Manor house? no I'm real young though so I've got long life ahead of me.--Power courage wisdom and time 14:33, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 21:02, 24 March 2008 (UTC)Ahh your so cute. Hmm were you glad to be in Brawl Link? yes I geuss so...--Power courage wisdom and time 22:06, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 23:18, 24 March 2008 (UTC)What do you think of Tabuu? And when you explored the Earth Temple were you creeped out? Tabuu is just a crazy Man who i think wants to stop good guy video game characters. and the Earth temple is just weird --Power courage wisdom and time 00:34, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 16:17, 25 March 2008 (UTC)Hey Link do you like Kirby and do you think he is cute? He is a pink puff ball...........OF COURSE HE IS CUTE --Power courage wisdom and time 22:11, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 00:46, 26 March 2008 (UTC)Link what does your Grandmother's soup taste like? Also was Bellum hard to defeat? tastes very good i can't describe it and bellum is a planless blob unlike ganondorf --Power courage wisdom and time 02:32, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 03:06, 26 March 2008 (UTC)Hey Link what do you think of the Phantom Manor? Didn't i already tell you this? --Power courage wisdom and time 14:56, 26 March 2008 (UTC) M R R No ---- This is not a real company and is only here for the free services of whatever user asks. It is simply a small deed I will do for anyone and this banner is purely for emphasis and/or a very small amount of minor chuckles. No, check that. I'm not using this thing again. Consider yourself lucky, Power courage wisdom and time! I made a useless banner! I'm not going to do this useless thing ever again! Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 15:38, 30 March 2008 (UTC)No, PWCT you did not tell me what you thought of Phantom Manor. Quote no I'm real young though so I've got long life ahead of me.''meaning i have not explored one. --Power courage wisdom and time 20:01, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 00:41, 31 March 2008 (UTC)Well I am the owner of that mansion, But a evil and deranged Phantom took it over. And made me a prisoner of my own house. But I am hiding from him. What kind of phantom? --Power courage wisdom and time 14:32, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 15:23, 31 March 2008 (UTC)A Skelleton with yellow glowing eyes a top hat a cape and torn clothing, Some say he is my father Henry Ravenswood, Link I have learned that he has destroyed universe's before and murderd millions of people, Also he is a master wizard and make's Ganon look like a weak wannabe and he has a nightmare dimension that with some dimension's he has fused with it. also Link what do you think of the Zelda Cdi? Do you beilieve he is your father? --Power courage wisdom and time 15:31, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 17:27, 31 March 2008 (UTC)It.s hard to believe he is my father, But yes when I was going to leave Thunder Mesa with Chris he told me he would stop the wedding at all costs, So since the phantom hung my fiance, Perhaps that is all I can say. Back to your CDI question MAN THAT SUCKS!!!!! I can't believe '''ONE' of MY Incanations had to live through that. --Power courage wisdom and time 14:28, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 15:12, 1 April 2008 (UTC)Great! I cant wait to bomb some Dodongo's! So Link what do you think of my past? Well dangerous but who's life isn't? Anyways Where are you hiding?--Power courage wisdom and time 15:19, 1 April 2008 (UTC) I don't know well O.K. and tell me what you change. --Power courage wisdom and time 20:34, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Userbox=Black My Life=Blue Signature=Red Poll=Yellow Userbox and Poll merged=Purple Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 22:12, 1 April 2008 (UTC)Idaho Link, And I have billions of monsters on my tail. Also do you like Jack Skellington Link? Who is Jack Skellington? --Power courage wisdom and time 23:36, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 01:13, 2 April 2008 (UTC)Couer de lene, Nevermind Link, If the Phantom uses his ultimate attack all living thing's Good or Evil will cease to remain, And a new generation of monster's and the dead shall come about. Hmmmm... That could be worse than Oath to Order. --Power courage wisdom and time 01:34, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 15:03, 2 April 2008 (UTC)Link, I forgot to mention something, The Phantom He violated me! Ghost's are real, He invited all of his friend's from the afterlife, In a neverending wedding party of the deceased. This is real bad. But... why a wedding party? --Power courage wisdom and time 15:26, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 21:55, 2 April 2008 (UTC)So he could mock me, He laugh's at my sorrow pain and misery, He called me his pretty little prisoner. Sorry XXXXX about the userbox. Was it copywrited? anyways I haven't been to your page in a while. When did you add the visitor sign thing? P.S. I'll change it to heaving Navi into the deepest depths of Death Mountain.--Power courage wisdom and time 00:36, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Heh